1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric structure for the production of garment pieces that includes a plurality of pattern areas corresponding to the garment pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Gebrauchmusters No. 299 15 625 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cDE 299 15 625xe2x80x9d), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fabric structure that includes a plurality of pattern areas corresponding to the garment pieces and connected to one another by filling areas. The garment pieces disclosed in DE 299 15 6250 are obtained by separating the pattern areas from one another and removing the filling areas from therebetween. The garment pieces can then be further manipulated and directly incorporated into the garment itself. The patterns can be distinguished by the weaving of the threads of the ground fabric and/or in the weaving of pattern threads carried by the ground fabric. They can also be differentiated by thread density and/or thread material.
In German Patent No. 865 346, it is disclosed that form knitted articles, such as medical body bandages, bandages, belts for particular circumstances, slip bodices, corselets, swimsuits and the like, may be made in an elastic fashion. For this purpose, elastic threads are bound into the fabric in the warp and/or weft direction.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fabric structure relating to the above described art which has improved properties. This object is achieved by weaving elastic function zones into the garment pieces. More particularly, the elastic function zones are formed by weaving a plurality of elastic threads into successive pattern areas, in the warp direction of the fabric structure, along a contour which deviates from a path parallel to the warp direction.
In this way, elastic function zones are formed in the pattern areas, which in view of the contour path can be particularly well suited to their tasks. Thus, an elastic function zone can operate in the completed garment in a manner especially suitable to the body of the male or female wearer. There are thus obtained compression surfaces which enable a sealing holding of diapers and other articles. The elastic function zone also alters the size, density, stability, and or return-spring capability of the pattern covered by the elastic function zone.
In a preferred embodiment, at least two thread groups, each including a plurality of elastic threads, are woven into a pattern area in a differentiable manner. This raises a number of variation possibilities.
In one variation of the preferred embodiment, the thread groups are woven along different contours. In a second variation, the thread groups are woven with different densities. In a third variation, the thread groups are woven with differentiable thread tension.
Furthermore, the thread groups may be woven such that they overlap each other.
In another preferred embodiment, the elastic threads are woven such that they cross at least two different patterns within a pattern area.
In all cases which employ at least two different thread groups, there are provided elastic function zones which are formed in a differentiable manner and hence may be particularly well suited to the desired final purpose. Each of the foregoing variations concerning the weaving of the elastic threads can be implemented during the knitting process. In addition, each of the foregoing variations results in the production of garment pieces that are ready and suitable for direct incorporation into a garment.
Furthermore, the present invention includes a garment piece obtained from the above-described fabric structure, as well as a garment that includes such a garment piece.